


I've Suffered Shipwrecks [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, M/M, Writer!Loki, this is kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empirical_Equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Equipoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Suffered Shipwrecks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407635) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Mildly frenetic reading!!! oops, give me feedback? Oh my goodness I made some editing mistakes...Fixed now! 

[Chapter 1, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/I've-Suffered-Shipwrecks%3A-Chapter-1-id1214541-id71954633?country=us)


	2. come on, stark, we'll make better mistakes tomorrow.

There might be some sexiness, just a warning... Also, I know that there is a editing mistake in this one where I didn't catch a mistake + repeat. However I can't fix it because my laptop died... :( so I can't go back and fix it because the retrieval of mp3's is not something I can do I think... 

[Chapter 2, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/I've-Suffered-Shipwrecks%3A-Chapter-2-id1214541-id72440034?country=us)


	3. come on, stark, we'll make better mistakes tomorrow.

Thanks to my lovely beta Aspen Marina!!!! 

[Chapter 3, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/I've-Suffered-Shipwrecks%3A-Chapter-3-id1214541-id73336154?country=us)


	4. i think i would like pancakes for this conversation.

And so ends this shipwreck! It was a really good ship though! Even when the pairings are "awful" (I super love them so hush). 

[Chapter Four, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/I've-Suffered-Shipwrecks%3A-Chapter-Four-id1214541-id74669688?country=us)


End file.
